<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Class 78 Plays Volleyball! by ThePipofDespair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340254">Class 78 Plays Volleyball!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair'>ThePipofDespair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorkable Naegi Makoto, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Beach Volleyball, F/F, Field Trip, Gen, Ishimaru Kiyotaka Can Play Volleyball, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePipofDespair/pseuds/ThePipofDespair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Class 78 takes a field trip to the beach!<br/>After finding out that Taka has a secret volleyball hobby, Asahina and Sakura challenge him to a 8-on-7 volleyball game where they plan to test his skills. Hifumi referees, and chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi &amp; Ogami Sakura, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Owada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Kuwata Leon, Fujisaki Chihiro &amp; Owada Mondo, Fukawa Touko &amp; Togami Byakuya, Hagakure Yasuhiro &amp; Kuwata Leon, Hagakure Yasuhiro &amp; Kuwata Leon &amp; Oowada Mondo, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon &amp; Oowada Mondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Class 78 Plays Volleyball!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Class 78 was ready for a fun field trip to the beach. They would have a whole day without schoolwork, replaced with sand and waves.</p>
<p>After folding up his uniform, Kiyotaka Ishimaru (known as the Ultimate Moral Compass) leaves the boys' changing room and steps onto the beach. He was wearing as white tank top paired with a pair of red swim trunks. </p>
<p>He wasn't alone for long though. About a minute or two later, Ultimate Swimming Pro Aoi Asahina exits the girls' changing room. She was wearing a blue one-piece, much like the one she was famous for wearing when swimming competitively. </p>
<p>The brunette smiles. <br/>
"Hey, Taka. Not surprised you were the first one out."</p>
<p>"The earlier, the better," Taka replies.<br/>
"You're quite early yourself, Asahina-san."</p>
<p>"Of course! It <em>is</em> the beach, after all!"</p>
<p>On Asahina's arm was a large pink inner tube, shaped like a pink donut. She always had this inner tube when swimming casually. </p>
<p>Taka smiles.<br/>
"You really do like swimming, don't you."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I do!" Asahina replies. <br/>
"I've been swimming like a fish since I was little, heh heh."</p>
<p>With an entire ocean at her disposal, the swimmer was in her element. She'd been excited for this trip since the headmaster announced it. </p>
<p>As the two continue chatting, Ultimate Martial Artist Sakura Ogami comes out next.</p>
<p>"Sakura! Hi!" Asahina exclaims, hugging the extra buff woman.</p>
<p>"Hello, Hina," Sakura replies, running a hand through the shorter girl's hair. </p>
<p>She then looks at Taka and nods a hello to him.<br/>
"Ishimaru."</p>
<p>"Hey," Taka says in response. </p>
<p>Sakura's arms and calves were surprisingly free of bandages. She almost never took off her bandages. She only took them off for bathing and swimming, as they would get wet if she left them on.</p>
<p>After Sakura came out, the three people outside quickly became fourteen, Makoto being the fourteenth.</p>
<p>"Hi, Makoto!" Asahina says with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
The lucky student chuckles awkwardly.<br/>
"Hi. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't find my swim trunks, but they were just wrapped up in my towel."<br/>
<br/>
"When you couldn't find them, you should've checked your towel first," Byakuya points out.<br/>
<br/>
Makoto ignores the affluent progeny's comment, instead scanning the area to see who hadn't come out yet.<br/>
<br/>
It appears that Taka was doing this too, but with a more worried look on his face.<br/>
"Wait a second! Mondo and Chihiro aren't here yet!"</p>
<p>"Mondo said they'd be a while," Leon says.<br/>
"Something about Chihiro's bottoms sliding down. I dunno all the details."</p>
<p>Taka sighs.<br/>
"Dang it! I should've stayed to help them!" he exclaims.</p>
<p>"What, you worried about your boyfriend?" Hiro asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm <em>always</em> worried about him!" Taka answers.<br/>
"I hope they come out soon..."</p>
<p>As if on cue, the biker comes out, holding the petite programmer's arm.</p>
<p>"Mondo! Chihiro!" Taka immediately shouts.</p>
<p>Chihiro chuckles, pulling at his olive-colored bottoms.<br/>
"Hey. Sorry we're late. These darned things kept sliding down, even when Mondo tightened the string, so he had to stuff my swim shirt into my trunks to create more tension."<br/>
<br/>
"I honestly think they're too big on you," Mondo says.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, you should invest in a new pair, Chihiro," Taka agrees.</p>
<p>"I guess I'll contact my parents and ask them to buy me a smaller size, but I can deal for now," the programmer says.</p>
<p>"Guys, look!" Asahina yells.<br/>
"There's a volleyball net! And Sakura packed a volleyball!"<br/>
<br/>
Sakura pulls a yellow volleyball, completely inflated, out of her blue bag.<br/>
<br/>
"Let me practice before we play!" Taka says, gesturing to Sakura to give him the volleyball.<br/>
<br/>
"You play volleyball?" Leon asks the moral compass as Sakura gives him the volleyball.<br/>
"Since when?"<br/>
<br/>
"Not competitively, but I'm still pretty good," Taka answers.<br/>
<br/>
"I declare that Hina and Ishimaru are our team captains," Sakura says as she watches Taka bump the volleyball up and down.</p>
<p>"Yay!" Asahina cheers.</p>
<p>"I'd rather not play," says Hifumi.</p>
<p>"Why not?" Taka asks.</p>
<p>"I, uh, am bad at sports," Hifumi replies.<br/>
"I'll referee."</p>
<p>"Good, we need a referee," Asahina says.</p>
<p>"We should start assigning teams," Sakura says.<br/>
"We'll first have the team captains make their preferences, then the remaining people will choose a team. One team will have eight, and the other will have seven."</p>
<p>She turns to Asahina.<br/>
"I guess I'm on your team then, Hina."</p>
<p>"Yep!" Asahina replies, hugging Sakura.<br/>
"You pick, Taka."</p>
<p>Taka takes a quick glance at the remaining thirteen before turning away.<br/>
"Come up. You know who you are."</p>
<p>Mondo pumps a fist in the air.<br/>
"Knew it, kyoudai," he says as he goes to stand with Taka.</p>
<p>"Alright, your next pick," Taka says to Asahina. </p>
<p>{Time Skip}</p>
<p>The teams are set up.</p>
<p>On Taka's team is Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, Hiro, Makoto, Mukuro, and Kyoko. On Asahina's team is Sakura, Celeste, Byakuya, Toko, Sayaka, and Junko.</p>
<p>"We're gonna beat your asses," Junko says a little too confidently. </p>
<p>"You don't know that," Mukuro replies.</p>
<p>Taka sighs.<br/>
"Guys, please. Let's save the tension for the game."</p>
<p>"Yeah! We both have an equal chance of winning!" Asahina agrees.</p>
<p>"Hifumi, make sure to keep score," Sakura says.</p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am!" Hifumi replies. </p>
<p>The teams get into their spots, Taka's eight on one side of the net, Asahina's seven on the other. Hifumi sits on a towel nearby to referee.</p>
<p>"Are both teams ready?" Hifumi asks.</p>
<p>Both teams give a thumbs up, and Hifumi begins the volleyball game.<br/>
"Team Ishimaru, your serve! First team to fifteen wins!"</p>
<p>The team captains, in the serving corner, look each other in the eye as Taka throws the volleyball up and serves it.</p>
<p>The ball goes over the net, and Sayaka hits it. Then it goes back over the net, and Hiro hits it. </p>
<p>The ball keeps going over the net and is hit by several other people. From Hiro to Toko, then Toko to Makoto, Makoto back to Toko, Toko to Mondo, and Mondo hits it over to the other side, where Celeste misses it.</p>
<p>"Point for Team Ishimaru," Hifumi says.<br/>
"One serving zero."</p>
<p>Taka serves it again.<br/>
Taka to Junko, Junko to Leon, Leon to Asahina, Asahina to Chihiro, who needed help from Mondo, Mondo to Sakura, Sakura to Mukuro, Mukuro to Junko again, and Junko spikes it over the net, out of reach for anyone on Team Ishimaru. </p>
<p>"Point for Team Asahina. One serving one."</p>
<p>{Another Time Skip}</p>
<p>The score is tied fourteen to fourteen. The day has gotten hotter, and the game has gotten more intense.<br/>
Both teams are so close to winning, so this last round is the most important one of the game.</p>
<p>"Come on, guys!" Taka says to his team.<br/>
"We can win this!"</p>
<p>"Hell yeah, we're gonna win this!" Mondo says.</p>
<p>"Put a nickel in the swear jar when we get back to school. But I appreciate your determination, Mondo."</p>
<p>Byakuya groans.<br/>
"Stop blabbering, plebians. I could serve this right now, and you guys would be too distracted to pay attention."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up, you prick," Leon says.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Byakuya says.</p>
<p>"How dare you call Master a prick!" Toko exclaims, shaking a fist at the baseball star. </p>
<p>Leon shrugs.<br/>
"If you're so serious, frickin' serve already."</p>
<p>"That I will," Byakuya says, serving the volleyball. <br/>
The serve is horrible, as Byakuya is not a sporty person in the slightest. Toko has to help him get the ball over the net.</p>
<p>The ball goes from Toko to Mukuro, Mukuro to Asahina, Asahina to Hiro, Hiro to Junko, Junko to Kyoko, Kyoko to Sayaka, Sayaka to Makoto, Makoto to Asahina.<br/>
The ball keeps going back and forth, not hitting the ground once. A whole three minutes go by before the ball finally hits the ground. And it hits the ground because...</p>
<p>"Celeste! You deflated the ball with your fingernail!" </p>
<p>"B-but it's just a fake nail," Makoto says.<br/>
"How'd that deflate such a sturdy volleyball?"</p>
<p>"I guess we can't play anymore..." Chihiro mumbles while staring at the flattened-out yellow volleyball on the side of the net.</p>
<p>"So, Hifumi, who won?" Junko asks.</p>
<p>"Uh..."<br/>
Hifumi gets up and picks up the volleyball. <br/>
"I think that since the volleyball is deflated, the game ends in a tie. It's not fair that either team gets a point for a volleyball that didn't get a chance to go anywhere."</p>
<p>"Dang it!" Asahina exclaims. <br/>
"A tie?!"</p>
<p>"Yes, a tie," Sakura replies. </p>
<p>"Well, that was a good game!" Makoto says enthusiastically.</p>
<p>"Yeah! That was fun!" Sayaka adds.<br/>
"It doesn't matter that no one won."</p>
<p>"I say Taka does everyone's homework for a week as punishment," Junko says.</p>
<p>"No! I can't! I have distinct handwriting, so it'll be seen as cheating! And cheating is not welcome in a school environment!"</p>
<p>"Junko, that's not fair," Asahina says, turning to the fashionista. <br/>
"Taka shouldn't be punished. <em>Nobody</em> should, since nobody lost!"</p>
<p>Junko groans.<br/>
"Then what are we supposed to do?"</p>
<p>"I would say we could play again, but we can't," Chihiro says.</p>
<p>Asahina looks at Sakura.<br/>
"Wait! Sakura, do you have a backup volleyball?"</p>
<p>Sakura nods, getting a white volleyball out of her bag.</p>
<p>"Yay!" Asahina exclaims.<br/>
"Okay! We're gonna win this time!"</p>
<p>"Team Asahina, your serve!" Hifumi says, sitting back down. </p>
<p>After the teams rearrange themselves into the order they started with, Asahina serves the volleyball to start the game.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tbh, even though Hagakureon is in the tags, it isn't really featured anywhere.<br/>Oh well...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>